


Pep Talk

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Humour, M/M, Nervous Virgil, Patton being a great friend, Pre-Relationship, Someone rescue Logan lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Virgil sighs again. “What if he’s, you know...” He blushes. “Not interested?”There’s a great shout of laughter, and Virgil turns around, surprised to see Logan doubled over.“Oh, please say youarekidding,” he wheezes.Virgil crosses his arms defensively. “What?”“Oh,God.” Logan shoves his books aside to slap a hand to his forehead. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people be so willfully dense- er, no offense.”





	Pep Talk

“Are you quite alright?” Logan says suddenly.

Virgil jumps, pulling at his jacket sleeves self-consciously. “I’m _fine._ ”

Logan raises an eyebrow. “Only that’s the  _fifth_ time you’ve put that jacket on. Are you allergic to it?”

Virgil sighs, and shrugs the jacket off again. “Oh, shut up.”

“I fail to see your predicament. It’s a jacket.”

Virgil groans. “I just want to know if... if it suits me, that’s all, okay?”

Logan stares at him blankly. “It’s _your_  jacket,” he says, as if that solves everything.

Virgil throws a pillow at him by way of reply. He puts the jacket on again, adjusting the collar. He figures there’s no point in keeping up the pretense around Logan and Patton- they’ve already seen his note, at the very least. He sighs, playing with his fringe in the mirror. 

“What if this is all pointless?”

Patton glances up from his work, and nudges Logan next to him. 

“What’s that?” Patton asks.

Virgil sighs again. “What if he’s, you know...” He blushes. “Not interested?”

There’s a great shout of laughter, and Virgil turns around, surprised to see Logan doubled over.

“Oh, please say you  _are_  kidding,” he wheezes.

Virgil crosses his arms defensively. “What?”

“Oh,  _God_.” Logan shoves his books aside to slap a hand to his forehead. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people be so willfully dense- er, no offense.”

“ _Logan_ ,” Patton says in a tone of warning.

“No, Patton, I can’t take it anymore! Do you have _any_  idea what I’ve been through for  _months?_ ”

Virgil stares as Logan somehow manages to perfectly capture Roman’s mannerisms: “I have to do  _something_ , Logan! Does Virgil even like pancakes? What if I poison him by accident, that’s hardly romantic. Do you know, Virgil said the funniest thing today, he’s so...” Logan twirls his hand, barely taking a breath. “Insert superlative of the day here. Should I ask him to watch me rehearse? Am I being too  _obvious_ , Logan? What if he doesn’t like listening to me sing? What if he thinks it’s boring and he doesn’t have the heart to tell me.” Logan rolls his eyes. “And so on and so forth. I mean,  _honestly_ , what did you  _think_  he was doing?”

“R-rehearsing!” Virgil sputters.

A muscle near Logan’s eye twitches, and even Patton is grinning fondly now, as Logan leans his forehead against his shoulder in defeat.

“Oh for the love of- he enjoys spending time with you, that’s- can you both please just get  _on_  with it, for the sake of my blood pressure.”

“Oh my God,” Virgil says. He’s pretty sure his face is actually on fire at this point. Thankfully, Patton tactfully takes the spotlight off him.

“Well, what do  _you_  suggest, Mr Clever?” he teases Logan.

Logan hums. “Something to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. I don’t want any quadruple texts from Roman asking me, ‘But what does Virgil  _mean?_ ’” He clicks his tongue. “How about: ‘Do you want to put your mouth on my mouth?’”

Virgil stares at him, speechless, and then bursts into laughter when Patton shoves Logan off his shoulder.

“That’s not  _romantic!_ ”

“It’s efficiently romantic. Or romantically efficient. Whatever.”

“I think what Logan’s  _trying_  to tell you,” Patton says, putting a hand over his mouth so he can’t interject, “is just be yourself! It’s worked so far, and Roman is clearly absolutely positively head over heels for you.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, but he can’t help smiling hopefully at Patton’s unabashed optimism. 

“You... are you sure? Really?”

Patton stands up and crosses the room to ruffle Virgil’s hair. “Of course I am! Oh, and wear the jacket. Purple’s your colour!”

Virgil glances down at the purple leather sleeves, tugging at them again. It had been an impulse buy- the purple had caught his eye, and he reasoned he’d need something smarter than his hoodie to wear at Rachel’s party. He turns to the mirror again, considering.

“What if- what if he thinks it just looks embarrassing?”

Logan groans dramatically. “It’s  _Roman_  you’re talking about, Virgil. Statistically speaking,  _anything_  you do is met with a positive response- he’ll probably just stare wondrously at the sight of you or some other such nonsense.”

As Logan and Patton continue their back and forth, Virgil tunes them out, finally nodding and hanging up the jacket so it’s ready for tonight. It’s been an odd sort of time. He’s hardly seen Roman at all due to the show- but that’s probably for the best, he thinks, as his nerves have been building as the closing performance date crept closer. 

Although, they have managed to see fleeting snatches of each other, and Virgil treasures each one. It’s always at night. It had started with Virgil going into the kitchen to get some water, then tripping over an exhausted, still costumed Roman, who had somehow fallen asleep in the doorway.

So then, Virgil found himself staying up, just to hear Roman’s key turn in the door. He’d make tea in the kitchen, timing it so that it’d be at the perfect temperature when Roman came in.

It was another new routine for them. They hardly talked that much, Roman only awake enough to sip the tea before Virgil made sure he actually got into his room to sleep. “Doorways aren’t for Princes,” he whispered one time, and he still thinks Roman’s surprised sleepy laugh is the greatest of victories.

And now, he remembers that laugh, and replays Logan and Patton’s assurances in his mind. He finds himself looking at the clock, and actually grinning in anticipation of the closing show tonight, even though his stomach is filled with butterflies, swooping and dancing every which way.

They’re the good kind, he knows. The best.


End file.
